fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnations
Incarnations is a turn-based RPG with roguelike elements heavily inspired by Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and the Etrian Odyssey series. Like most umbrella games, it features an Author Appeal roster. Story The game's story follows the exploits of a large cast of heroes and ruffians alike who, after being torn from their stories, band together to delve into their distorted worlds of origin, stopping their former allies and longtime enemies from abusing the bridges between worlds to wreak havoc and destruction, all the while trying to discover what cataclysmic event caused their worlds to get pulled together in the first place. A more in-depth description of the story can be found here! Gameplay The game follows a party of up to five characters from various forms of fictional media inside of a sprawling labyrinth. The player has to guide them through the labyrinth and into its deepest floors while fending off powerful monsters. Exploring the Labyrinth General Information When outside of combat, most of the gameplay consists of exploring maze-like Labyrinths. This maze is viewed from a first-person perspective, and most of its detail comes from descriptive events. Certain points on the map can be used for gathering resources, while others are events that can rejuvenate the party. A rough version of the map is created automatically as the player explores the labyrinth, but only the locations of the walls and floors are recorded this way, so it is up to them to perfect it by adding notes on special locations or secret passages. F.O.E.s F.O.E.s are powerful enemies that, rather than being encountered randomly, exist on the map itself. They are incredibly powerful, and players are usually much too weak to defeat one when they first cross paths; but by staying wary and moving carefully, the player can usually avoid having to confront them in battle. Once they're strong enough, though, players can challenge them to obtain rare materials, unique items, or skills for Reincarnation. Battling Enemies General Information While exploring, an indicator at the bottom-right corner of the screen will slowly change color, indicating how close the player is to the next enemy encounter. Once it's red, they will soon enter a random encounter with monsters. Combat is turn-based, and players can command Fighters to Attack, Guard, use Skills or Items, or attempt to Flee the battle. There are two "rows" in combat - the front row, and the back row. Back-row fighters get damage penalties to their melee attacks, but also take less damage from enemies' melee attacks. Three fighters can be in one row at any time, but the player's party can only be five characters maximum, so there will always be at least one empty slot. Certain skill effects, like Zer0's Decepti0n and Rydia's Summon Eidolon, can summon computer-controlled allies for a single battle, which occupy special "Summon" character slots that are treated as being part of the front row. Some story and quest events can add a computer-controlled character to Summon slots, too. Boosted Upon hitting an enemy with a critical hit or an element that they are vulnerable, the attacker becomes Boosted. Boosted characters act at the very start of the turn, and can use any skill that they know without spending any HP or SP. Additionally, Boosted characters' usual weaknesses are completely ignored. The Boost status is lost upon taking damage or using an attack. Both playable characters and enemies can become Boosted. Leader Abilities When setting up a party, one party member must be designated as the Leader. The Leader gains the temporary privilege of wielding their Leader ability - a special passive boon that affects all party members, usually in a completely unique way. Your Leader also determines miscellaneous minor details, such as which character appears on the victory screen after battle, or which character participates the most in cutscenes. Ailments vs. Binds There are two types of status conditions - Ailments and Binds. Ailments are general conditions that debilitate the fighter. They are massively varied, but each fighter can only have one condition at a time, and attempting to inflict a second one will always result in failure. Binds, on the other hand, are a group of three special conditions that prevent fighters from using specific abilities and options. What makes Binds particularly dangerous, though, is that it is possible to inflict all three of them and an ailment on an enemy simultaneously. A list of the game's Ailments and Binds, as well as their effects, can be found below. Character Growth Stats Each character possesses five stats: Strength, Vitality, Magic, Agility, and Luck. Strength affects the power of physical attacks and physical skills. Vitality affects defense and maximum HP. Magic affects maximum SP and the power of magical attacks. Agility affects turn order, hit rate, and evasion rate. Luck affects hit rate, critical hit rate, and ailment affliction chance. These stats rise upon leveling up. Leveling Up Winning battles and completing quests will grant characters Experience Points, or XP. Once they've gained a set amount of XP, a character will gain a level. Every time a character levels up, they will gain eight points in their stats. Five of these points are distributed automatically based on the character, and the remaining three can be spent on whatever stats the player likes. The maximum level is 10, and characters that reach this level will stop receiving experience. Characters that level up usually also obtain a new skill. The Reincarnation System One of the key mechanics of the game is the Reincarnation System, which allows the player to sacrifice a Lv10 party member's experience (referred to in-game as Reincarnating them) in exchange for an opportunity to equip allies and enemies' skills to them. In other words, the Reincarnation System gives the player "wiggle room" with their builds, allowing them to create unique team compositions that would not be possible normally. A character can equip a maximum of six extra skills using Reincarnation, bringing the maximum number of skills each character can have up to 14. Each skill can only be equipped to one character at a time, most skills with identical effects cannot be equipped simultaneously, and certain skills can only be used when the character reaches a certain level. It should also be noted that skills must be obtained before they can be used for Reincarnation. There are three ways to obtain skills for Reincarnation: # Certain quests reward Reincarnation skills upon their completion. # When Reincarnating a character, the player can also select one of their three Reincarnation Skills (listed with bright blue backgrounds in that character's skill tables) to make available for Reincarnation. # Defeating powerful enemies like F.O.E.s or bosses will sometimes make one or two of their skills available for Reincarnation. All Reincarnation System services are handled by Rohan Kishibe at the Mangaka's Mansion location. Equipment Each character has four equipment slots. The first is devoted exclusively to their Weapons, and the second to their Bodywear. The last two are "blank" slots. Headgear, Armwear, Footwear, or Accessories can be equipped to these slots, but each character can only have one of each type equipped at a time. Characters Party Members The main heroes of Incarnations, and the characters that the player controls during gameplay. Vanilla Roster |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Glove|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Baton Pass|SPLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Boosted allies gain the Pass command, which they can use to pass their Boost to a non-Boosted ally. |Skill1=★Agilao|Cost1=5|Effect1=Deals Fire damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Analyze|Cost2=0|Effect2=Reveals one enemy's info, including stats and skills.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Rakukaja|Cost3=8|Effect3=Raises one ally's defense for three turns.|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Freila|Cost4=8|Effect4=Deals Fire damage to one enemy. Damage increases against targets with ailments. (Magic/Ranged)|Level4=3 |Skill5=Energy Shower|Cost5=5|Effect5=Cures one ally's status ailments.|Level5=4 |Skill6=Maragion|Cost6=15|Effect6=Deals Fire damage to all enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level6=5 |Skill7=Defense Master|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=At the start of battle, the user's defense rises.|Level7=7 |Skill8=Marakukaja|Cost8=15|Effect8=Raises all allies' defense for three turns.|Level8=8 |Reincarnate1=y|Reincarnate2=y|Reincarnate4=y }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Short Sword, Staff|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Heal Mastery|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Raises the amount of HP/SP restored to party members by items and skills. |Skill1=★Cure|Cost1=4|Effect1=Restores one ally's HP.|Level1=1 |Skill2=Spiral Slice|Cost2=10|Effect2=Deals Cut damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Melee)|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Refresh|Cost3=5|Effect3=Cures one ally's status ailments.|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Unbind|Cost4=5|Effect4=Removes one ally's binds.|Level4=2 |Skill5=Anesthetic|Cost5=6|Effect5=Inflicts Sleep on one enemy.|Level5=3 |Skill6=Safe Passage|Cost6=6|Effect6=Nullifies all damage taken from special Labyrinth terrain for 30 steps.|Level6=5 |Skill7=Revive|Cost7=12|Effect7=Revives a fallen ally.|Level7=6 |Skill8=Salve|Cost8=10|Effect8=Restores all allies' HP.|Level8=7 |Reincarnate1=y|Reincarnate3=y|Reincarnate4=y }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Longsword|UsableArmor=Heavy |SkillLeader=Cerberus|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Upon winning a battle, Boosted party members regain some HP and SP. |Skill1=★Blinding Light|Cost1=6|Effect1=Deals Cut/Light damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Full Cover|Cost2=4|Effect2=For the turn's duration, the user will protect one ally from attacks.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Spring Awakening|Cost3=8|Effect3=Grants HP regeneration to one ally for three turns.|Level3=2 |Skill4=Noble Eagle|Cost4=8|Effect4=Raises one ally's critical rate for three turns.|Level4=4 |Skill5=Stand Ground|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=The user may survive mortal blows with 1 HP remaining.|Level5=5 |Skill6=Sonnenblume|Cost6=12|Effect6=Raises the user's physical power and allows them to act before all other fighters for three turns.|Level6=6 |Skill7=Overlord|Cost7=15|Effect7=Raises all allies' critical rate for three turns.|Level7=7 |Skill8=Dawn of Odyssey|Cost8=Auto|Effect8=The user regains 5% SP at the end of every turn.|Level8=9 |Reincarnate1=y|Reincarnate2=y|Reincarnate3=y }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Rifle|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Demonica|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Raises the party's worst stat, chosen using the average values of each stat. |Skill1=★Dream Fist|Cost1=9|Effect1=Deals Bash damage and inflicts Sleep on the target. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Blank Bullet|Cost2=9|Effect2=Deals Stab damage and inflicts Fear on the target. (Physical/Ranged)|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Bufula|Cost3=5|Effect3=Deals Ice damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level3=2 |Skill4=Auto-Patra|Cost4=Auto|Effect4=The user recovers from ailments and binds faster.|Level4=3 |Skill5=Sukukaja|Cost5=8|Effect5=Raises one ally's move speed and evasion for three turns.|Level5=5 |Skill6=Desperate Hit|Cost6=10|Effect6=Deals Bash damage to random enemies. (Physical/Ranged)|Level6=7 |Skill7=Icy Breath|Cost7=10|Effect7=Deals Ice damage to random enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level7=7 |Skill8=Smile Charge|Cost8=15|Effect8=Boosts the user.|Level8=9 |Reincarnate1=y|Reincarnate2=y|Reincarnate3=y }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Knife|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Sealticge's Seduction|CostLeader=15|EffectLeader=Allows one ally to target all enemies with skills that would normally only target on enemy for three turns. |Skill1=★Moonlight Waltz|Cost1=5|Effect1=Deals Shadow damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Lion Dance|Cost2=8|Effect2=Raises one ally's attack for three turns.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Mole Dance|Cost3=8|Effect3=Raises one ally's defense for three turns.|Level3=2 |Skill4=Panther Dance|Cost4=8|Effect4=Raises one ally's move speed and evasion for three turns.|Level4=3 |Skill5=Eye For An Eye|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=The user may perform a counterattack when struck by an enemy.|Level5=4 |Skill6=Night Ode|Cost6=15|Effect6=Deals Shadow damage to all enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level6=6 |Skill7=Prolong Support|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=The duration of statuses granted by the user increases by one.|Level7=7 |Skill8=Second Wind|Cost8=Auto|Effect8=The user regains 5% SP at the end of every turn.|Level8=9 |Reincarnate1=y|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate3=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Axe|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Heat Riser|CostLeader=25|EffectLeader=Raises one ally's attack, defense, move speed/evasion, and critical rate for three turns. |Skill1=★Psio|Cost1=5|Effect1=Deals Mind damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Cultivation|Cost2=Auto|Effect2=Improves the likelihood of finding rare materials at Take spots.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Amrita Shower|Cost3=5|Effect3=Removes one ally's Binds.|Level3=2 |Skill4=Mental Smash|Cost4=12|Effect4=Deals Bash/Mind damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=4 |Skill5=Triple Down|Cost5=10|Effect5=Deals Stab damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Physical/Ranged)|Level5=5 |Skill6=Mapsio|Cost6=15|Effect6=Deals Mind damage to all enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level6=6 |Skill7=★One-shot Kill|Cost7=10|Effect7=Deals Stab damage with a high critical hit rate. (Physical/Ranged)|Level7=8 |Skill8=Tetrakarn|Cost8=15|Effect8=Envelops one ally in a protective shield that will reflect the next Physical attack to target them.|Level8=10 |Reincarnate1=★|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate7=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Katana|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Talk|CostLeader=0|EffectLeader=The user attempts to negotiate with one enemy. If negotiations are successful, the enemy joins the party in an empty Summon slot and fight alongside the party until they leave the current Labyrinth. Enemies recruited this way do not give XP, gold, or materials at the end of battle. |Skill1=★Zionga|Cost1=5|Effect1=Deals Electric damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Sukukaja|Cost2=8|Effect2=Raises one ally's move speed and evasion for three turns.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Diarama|Cost3=4|Effect3=Restores HP to one ally.|Level3=3 |Skill4=Mutudi|Cost4=5|Effect4=Removes one ally's binds.|Level4=5 |Skill5=Makajam|Cost5=8|Effect5=Binds one enemy's Head.|Level5=6 |Skill6=Mazionga|Cost6=15|Effect6=Deals Electric damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level6=8 |Skill7=Masukukaja|Cost7=15|Effect7=Raises all allies' move speed and evasion for three turns.|Level7=8 |Skill8=★Megido|Cost8=10|Effect8=Deals Light damage to a row of enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level8=10 |Reincarnate1=★|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate8=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Scarf, Knife|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Full Erasure|CostLeader=20|EffectLeader=Binds one enemy's Head, Arms, and Legs. |Skill1=Scary Look|Cost1=8|Effect1=Lowers one enemy's defense for three turns.|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Eraser Eyes|Cost2=8|Effect2=Binds one enemy's Head.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Capture Arms|Cost3=8|Effect3=Binds one enemy's Arms.|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Capture Legs|Cost4=8|Effect4=Binds one enemy's Legs.|Level4=3 |Skill5=Caltrops|Cost5=12|Effect5=Places traps on allies adjacent to the user. The traps last for three turns, and deal recoil damage to enemies that try to use melee attacks on a trapped ally.|Level5=5 |Skill6=Swift Finisher|Cost6=Auto|Effect6=The user has a higher chance of landing critical hits when attacking an enemy suffering from Binds.|Level6=8 |Skill7=Eye Drops|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=The user has a higher chance of placing Binds on enemies.|Level7=8 |Skill8=Combo Capture|Cost8=12|Effect8=Deals Cut damage to one enemy. May spread that enemy's Binds to adjacent enemies.|Level8=10 |Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate3=★ }} |Armor=None|Accessory1= |Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Scarf|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Pacifism|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Allies gain the Act command, which they can use to try and passively dissuade enemies from fighting - an act referred to as Sparing the enemy. Spared enemies reward less XP but more money and materials. |Skill1=★Pacify|Cost1=6|Effect1=Inflicts Sleep on one enemy.|Level1=1 |Skill2=Heal Prayer|Cost2=4|Effect2=Restores one ally's HP.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Compliment|Cost3=8|Effect3=Lowers one enemy's attack for three turns.|Level3=3 |Skill4=★Flirt|Cost4=8|Effect4=Lowers one enemy's defense for three turns.|Level4=3 |Skill5=Lullaby|Cost5=16|Effect5=Inflicts Sleep on all enemies.|Level5=5 |Skill6=X-Compliment|Cost6=15|Effect6=Lowers all enemies' attack for three turns.|Level6=7 |Skill7=X-Flirt|Cost7=15|Effect7=Lowers all enemies' defense for three turns.|Level7=7 |Skill8=Dual Heal|Cost8=10|Effect8=Restores all allies' HP.|Level8=9 |Reincarnate1=★|Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate4=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Glove|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Hermit Purple|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=When choosing an enemy to target with an ability, the accuracy rate, critical hit rate, and/or infliction rate of that ability are displayed. |Skill1=Hermit Cuffs|Cost1=8|Effect1=Binds one enemy's Arms.|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Spirit Warning|Cost2=5|Effect2=Lowers the encounter rate for 30 steps.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Overdrive|Cost3=5|Effect3=Deals Light damage to one enemy. (Magic/Ranged)|Level3=2 |Skill4=Hermit Snare|Cost4=8|Effect4=Binds one enemy's Legs.|Level4=3 |Skill5=Clacker Volley|Cost5=10|Effect5=Deals Bash damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Physical/Melee)|Level5=4 |Skill6=Your Next Line|Cost6=0|Effect6=Reveals one enemy's info, including stats and skills.|Level6=4 |Skill7=Overdrive Barrage|Cost7=15|Effect7=Deals Light damage to all enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level7=8 |Skill8=★Secret Technique|Cost8=5|Effect8=The party escapes from battle without fail. Cannot be used in event battles.|Level8=10 |Reincarnate8=★|Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate2=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Hammer|UsableArmor=Heavy |SkillLeader=Full Moon|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=When a day ends in the Labyrinth, instead of cycling to the next day, a 25th hour called the Dark Hour begins. During the Dark Hour, the party gets powered up but tires faster, rare materials become more common, and unique enemies sometimes appear in fights. |Skill1=★Teardrop|Cost1=10|Effect1=Deals Bash damage and lowers the target's defense. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Regenerate|Cost2=Auto|Effect2=The user regains 5% HP at the end of every turn.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Rakunda|Cost3=8|Effect3=Lowers one enemy's defense for three turns.|Level3=3 |Skill4=★Heat Wave|Cost4=10|Effect4=Deals Bash damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=4 |Skill5=★Counterstrike|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=The user may perform a counterattack when struck by an enemy.|Level5=6 |Skill6=Marakunda|Cost6=15|Effect6=Lowers all enemies' defense for three turns.|Level6=7 |Skill7=Return From Yomi|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=When the user's HP drops below 25%, they have a chance of regaining some HP.|Level7=8 |Skill8=God's Hand|Cost8=20|Effect8=Deals immense Bash damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level8=8 |Reincarnate1=★|Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate5=★ }} |Armor=None|Accessory1= |Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Club|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Rolling Meter|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=When party members take damage, their HP will decrease at a steady rate until all the damage is taken, as opposed to instantaneously. This allows them to act or be healed by abilities even when "unconscious" if the player moves quickly enough. |Skill1=PSI Healing|Cost1=5|Effect1=Cures one ally's status ailments.|Level1=1 |Skill2=PSI Flash|Cost2=9|Effect2=Deals Light damage and inflicts Blind on the target. (Magic/Ranged)|Level2=2 |Skill3=PSI Hypnosis|Cost3=6|Effect3=Inflicts Sleep on one enemy.|Level3=3 |Skill4=PSI Paralysis|Cost4=6|Effect4=Inflicts Paralyze on one enemy.|Level4=3 |Skill5=PSI Teleport|Cost5=3|Effect5=Teleports the party out of the Labyrinth.|Level5=4 |Skill6=★PSI Freeze|Cost6=10|Effect6=Deals Ice damage that pierces into the back row. (Magic/Ranged)|Level6=6 |Skill7=★PSI Fire|Cost7=10|Effect7=Deals Fire damage that splashes to either side. (Magic/Ranged)|Level7=6 |Skill8=★PSI Thunder|Cost8=10|Effect8=Deals Electric damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Magic/Ranged)|Level8=6 |Reincarnate6=★|Reincarnate7=★|Reincarnate8=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Katana, Handgun|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Devil Summoner|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Raises the health and power of fighters in the party's Summon slots. |Skill1=★Boogie-Woogie|Cost1=10|Effect1=Deals Stab damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Physical/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Mokoi|Cost2=8|Effect2=Summons a Mokoi into an empty Summon slot to fight alongside the party with Electric magic.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Moh Shuvuu|Cost3=8|Effect3=Summons a Moh Shuvuu into an empty Summon slot to fight alongside the party with Wind magic.|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Lunge|Cost4=10|Effect4=Deals Stab damage that pierces into the back row. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=4 |Skill5=★Barrage|Cost5=10|Effect5=Deals Stab damage to random enemies. (Physical/Ranged)|Level5=5 |Skill6=Endure|Cost6=Auto|Effect6=The user may survive mortal blows with 1 HP remaining.|Level6=6 |Skill7=Provoke|Cost7=12|Effect7=Greatly lowers all enemies' defense and raises their attack for three turns.|Level7=7 |Skill8=Yoshitsune|Cost8=12|Effect8=Summons a Yoshitsune into an empty Summon slot to fight alongside the party with powerful non-elemental attacks.|Level8=9 |Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate5=★|Reincarnate1=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Club, Axe|UsableArmor=Heavy |SkillLeader=Tension|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=Allies gain the Psyche Up command, which they can use to spend their turn focusing to increase the effectiveness of the next action they take. They can focus up to four times in a row, boosting the effectiveness higher and higher each time. |Skill1=★Penny Pincher|Cost1=8|Effect1=Deals Bash damage and steals some gold. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Whistle|Cost2=5|Effect2=Raises the encounter rate for 30 steps.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Heal|Cost3=4|Effect3=Restores one ally's HP.|Level3=2 |Skill4=Injury to Insult|Cost4=Auto|Effect4=The user has a higher chance of landing critical hits when attacking an enemy suffering from a status ailment.|Level4=4 |Skill5=★Parallax|Cost5=9|Effect5=Deals Cut damage and inflicts Paralyze on the target. (Physical/Melee)|Level5=5 |Skill6=Executioner|Cost6=10|Effect6=Deals Cut damage with a high critical hit rate. (Physical/Melee)|Level6=6 |Skill7=Kerplunk|Cost7=0|Effect7=Resurrects and fully heals all other party members, but reduces the user's health to zero.|Level7=8 |Skill8=Boulder Toss|Cost8=15|Effect8=Deals Earth damage to all enemies. (Physical/Ranged)|Level8=8 |Reincarnate1=★|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate5=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Short Sword, Katana|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Transform|CostLeader=15|EffectLeader=Unleashes Fafnir's hidden power for three turns, increasing his attack power and causing single-target damaging skills to hit three times. Can only be used once per Labyrinth expedition. |Skill1=★Flame Sabre|Cost1=6|Effect1=Deals Cut/Fire damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=★Freeze Sabre|Cost2=6|Effect2=Deals Cut/Ice damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Shock Sabre|Cost3=6|Effect3=Deals Cut/Electric damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level3=1 |Skill4=Gale Rush|Cost4=10|Effect4=Deals Cut damage to random enemies. (Physical/Ranged)|Level4=4 |Skill5=Vital Shut|Cost5=9|Effect5=Lowers one enemy's physical defense for three turns. May bind the target's Arm.|Level5=7 |Skill6=Mind Shut|Cost6=9|Effect6=Lowers one enemy's magical defense for three turns. May bind the target's Head.|Level6=7 |Skill7=Power Cell|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=The user may survive mortal blows with 1 HP remaining.|Level7=8 |Skill8=Ignition Ray|Cost8=25|Effect8=Deals immense Fire/Ice/Electric damage to one enemy. (Magical/Ranged)|Level8=10 |Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate2=★|Reincarnate1=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Longsword|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Vision|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=At the end of a turn, the user may receive a forecast of an enemy's action on the next turn. giving them a chance to prepare properly. |Skill1=Slit Edge|Cost1=10|Effect1=Deals Stab damage to one enemy and lowers the target's defense. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Light Heal|Cost2=4|Effect2=Restores one ally's HP.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Back Slash|Cost3=Auto|Effect3=Increases the user's performance during the first turn of a preemptive attack.|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Air Slash|Cost4=10|Effect4=Deals Cut damage and lowers the target's move speed and evasion. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=3 |Skill5=★Shadow Eye|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=Prevents enemies from taking the party by surprise.|Level5=5 |Skill6=Battle Soul|Cost6=Auto|Effect6=When debuffs inflicted by the user fade, they regain a bit of SP.|Level6=6 |Skill7=Shaker Edge|Cost7=12|Effect7=Deals Cut damage to one enemy and dispels one buff affecting them. (Physical/Melee)|Level7=7 |Skill8=Stream Edge|Cost8=10|Effect8=Deals Cut damage to a row of enemies. (Physical/Melee)|Level8=8 |Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate5=★|Reincarnate4=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1= |Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=None|UsableArmor=Heavy |SkillLeader=Photosynthesis|CostLeader=15|EffectLeader=Restores all allies' HP by 50%, and cures their binds and status ailments. Can only be used once per Labyrinth expedition. |Skill1=Wood Hammer|Cost1=10|Effect1=Deals immense Bash damage to one enemy. Also deals some damage to the user. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Curse|Cost2=8|Effect2=Raises one ally's defense for three turns.|Level2=1 |Skill3=Leech Seed|Cost3=6|Effect3=Deals HP-draining Cut damage to one enemy. (Magical/Ranged)|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Withdraw|Cost4=Auto|Effect4=At the start of battle, the user's defense rises.|Level4=4 |Skill5=Overgrow|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=Raises the user's attack power while at low health.|Level5=5 |Skill6=★Shell Armor|Cost6=Auto|Effect6=Prevents the user from receiving a critical hit from enemy attacks.|Level6=6 |Skill7=★Earthquake|Cost7=10|Effect7=Deals Earth damage to a row of enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level7=7 |Skill8=Reflect|Cost8=15|Effect8=Raises all allies' defense for three turns.|Level8=7 |Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate6=★|Reincarnate7=★ }} |Armor=None|Accessory1= |Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Claw|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Totem Aura|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=When an ally becomes Boosted, they gain a random buff to their attack, defense, move speed and evasion, or critical rate. The buff persists until they end a turn without Boost. |Skill1=Fire Fang|Cost1=6|Effect1=Deals Stab/Fire damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Crunch|Cost2=6|Effect2=Deals Stab/Shadow damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Fury Swipes|Cost3=10|Effect3=Deals Cut damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Physical/Melee)|Level3=2 |Skill4=★Outrage|Cost4=12|Effect4=Raises the user's physical power and allows them to act before all other fighters for three turns.|Level4=4 |Skill5=Throat Chop|Cost5=12|Effect5=Deals Bash damage and binds the target's Head. (Physical/Melee)|Level5=5 |Skill6=Revenge|Cost6=Auto|Effect6=The user may perform a counterattack when struck by an enemy.|Level6=6 |Skill7=★Flamethrower|Cost7=10|Effect7=Deals Fire damage to a row of enemies. (Magic/Ranged)|Level7=7 |Skill8=Malicious Moonsault|Cost8=22|Effect8=Deals immense Fire/Shadow damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level8=9 |Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate7=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Longsword|UsableArmor=Medium |SkillLeader=Devil Trigger|CostLeader=15|EffectLeader=Unleashes Nero's demonic power for three turns, increasing his attack power and allowing him to act twice per turn. Can only be used once per Labyrinth expedition. |Skill1=Devil Snatch|Cost1=10|Effect1=Deals Cut damage and pulls the target out of its current row. (Physical/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Exceed|Cost2=8|Effect2=Infuses one ally's attacks with Fire power for three turns.|Level2=1 |Skill3=★Rose Arm|Cost3=Auto|Effect3=Allows the user to equip Handgun weapons.|Level3=1 |Skill4=★Breaker Arm|Cost4=Auto|Effect4=Allows the user to equip Claw weapons.|Level4=3 |Skill5=EX Combo|Cost5=12|Effect5=Deals Cut/Fire damage to one enemy. Hits three times. (Physical/Melee)|Level5=4 |Skill6=Roulette Spin|Cost6=10|Effect6=Deals Cut damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Melee)|Level6=5 |Skill7=★Yamato Arm|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=Allows the user to equip Katana weapons.|Level7=6 |Skill8=Maximum Bet|Cost8=20|Effect8=Deals immense Cut damage to one enemy. (Magical/Ranged)|Level8=9 |Reincarnate3=★|Reincarnate4=★|Reincarnate7=★ }} |Armor= |Accessory1=None|Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Knife|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=The World|CostLeader=15|EffectLeader=Freezes time, preventing the enemy from acting for the turn's duration. Can only be used three times per Labyrinth expedition. |Skill1=Vaporization|Cost1=6|Effect1=Deals Bash/Ice damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Stinging Eyes|Cost2=9|Effect2=Deals Stab damage and inflicts Poison on the target. (Physical/Ranged)|Level2=1 |Skill3=Flesh Bud|Cost3=6|Effect3=Inflicts Confusion on one enemy.|Level3=2 |Skill4=Bloodsucker|Cost4=6|Effect4=Deals HP-draining Stab damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=3 |Skill5=Muda Muda|Cost5=10|Effect5=Deals Bash damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Ranged)|Level5=5 |Skill6=World Smash|Cost6=10|Effect6=Deals Bash damage and pulls the target out of its current row. (Physical/Ranged)|Level6=5 |Skill7=Rise Again|Cost7=Auto|Effect7=At the end of every turn, the user regains 5% HP.|Level7=6 |Skill8=Road Roller|Cost8=25|Effect8=Deals immense Bash damage that splashes to either side.|Level8=10 }} |Armor=None|Accessory1= |Accessory2=None |UsableWeapons=Glove|UsableArmor=Light |SkillLeader=Lucifer's Call|CostLeader=Auto|EffectLeader=The party's physical attacks bypass Immunity and Resistance. |Skill1=Freikugel|Cost1=5|Effect1=Deals Light damage to one enemy. (Physical/Ranged)|Level1=1 |Skill2=Lunge|Cost2=10|Effect2=Deals Stab damage that pierces into the back row. (Physical/Melee)|Level2=1 |Skill3=Magma Axis|Cost3=6|Effect3=Deals Bash/Fire damage to one enemy. (Physical/Melee)|Level3=2 |Skill4=Heat Wave|Cost4=10|Effect4=Deals Bash damage that splashes to either side. (Physical/Melee)|Level4=4 |Skill5=Attack All|Cost5=Auto|Effect5=The user's basic Attack targets all enemies instead of just one.|Level5=5 |Skill6=Fog Breath|Cost6=15|Effect6=Lowers all enemies' move speed and evasion for three turns.|Level6=7 |Skill7=★Focus|Cost7=15|Effect7=Doubles the power of the user's next physical attack.|Level7=8 |Skill8=Gaea Rage|Cost8=20|Effect8=Deals Earth damage to all enemies and lowers defense. (Physical/Ranged)|Level8=10 |Reincarnate7=★ }} Bosses and Antagonists Shopkeepers Other Allies Locations Traverse Town serves as a hub. Through it, the player accesses all the shops and labyrinths in the game. Labyrinths Shops Skills A list of skills in Incarnations can be found here! Items Consumables Weapons Axe= |-|Claw= |-|Club= |-|Glove= |-|Hammer= |-|Handgun= |-|Katana= |-|Knife= |-|Longsword= |-|Rifle= |-|Scarf= |-|Short Sword= |-|Staff= Armor Light Bodywear= |-|Medium Bodywear= |-|Heavy Bodywear= |-|Headgear= |-|Armwear= |-|Footwear= |-|Accessory= Materials Key Items Quests & Requests Quests are the main drivers of the game's story - objectives that must be completed in order to make progress through the Fused World. Requests, on the other hand, are more like sidequests - optional missions that can be completed for special rewards. Quests Requests Enemies Minigames Soundtrack Battle Themes Normal Battles F.O.E. Battles Boss Battles Location Themes Labyrinths & Towns Shops General Themes Minigames Cutscenes Misc. Trivia * The game's original name, Monstrous Index, was in reference to its creator's original wikia username Monstermanchego. After their name change to IncarnateParanoia, the title was appropriately changed to a name suggested by to reflect this. * Both of the characters in the WildKat Café, Sanae Hanekoma from The World Ends With You and Elizabeth from Persona 3, appear as optional superbosses both in their original appearances and in Incarnations. * All of the "cups" in the Pit of Tartarus are named after evil god-like figures. * The character icons use the backgrounds of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey's character icons. * The artwork used for Ralsei's icon was done by Chikuto, and can be found on Twitter here! Category:Umbrella Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Roguelike Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games Category:Incarnations (series) Category:Author Appeal Project